Da Ya Think I'm Sexy
by Anaman
Summary: After Club Dead. Sookie is enjoying a quite evening alone when somebody knocks on the door. One-shot.


**Hi,**

**I was driving my car, on my way to my music lesson when I heard a song by Rod Stewart. It had been a very long time since I'd heard it and I was instantly singing in my car. As I listened to the lyrics, I had ONE picture in my head: Eric Northman. Since that evening, I've listened to that song like a hundred of times and got the idea of this little one shot. The funny thing is that the name of the album is "Blondes have more fun". So I let you read it and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't have any beta, so this chapter hasn't be betaed. I apologize for the errors you'll might see.**

**I don't own Charlain Harris' story, I just use it for my own pleasure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Da Ya think I'm Sexy<strong>

The house was plunged in silence, only the voices from the TV were echoing in the background. The cozy little living-room was lightened by the fire in the old fireplace and the light coming from the kitchen where the water boiling made the kettle whistle.

Sookie was standing by the window in her old dressing gown, with her grandma's shawl around her shoulders. Outside the wind was blowing through the trees making the dead leaves dancing in the air. She just shivered in the thought of the cold night.

Winter was finally there and she was missing the warm days where she could just lie outside in the sunlight. Now the days were shorter and the night longer. She stared at the sky, the stars were hidden behind thick clouds and sometimes she could catch a glimpse from the silver moon.

She took her mug and filled it with the warm water. The clear water slowly changed into a fine brown tea-color as she turned her spoon. She walked back down to the living room, sat in the old sofa and grabbed the remote. She brought her foot under her and pressed the play-button. The movie started right away and Sookie exhaled with pleasure as the music started. She drank some tea and smiled as Scarlett walked away from the twin brothers.

Her mug was empty and Sookie was plunged in the movie. Scarlett was in her room, completely drunk after her second husband's funeral. Rhett entered the room and walked towards Scarlett. Sookie knew the movie by heart, but she couldn't help feeling as excited as the first time when Rhett Butler was about to kiss her. He was holding Scarlett firmly by the shoulder, talking with strength and self confidence that reminded Sookie of someone else.

Sookie held her knees against her chest; it was a few seconds again before he would passionately kiss Scarlett. Sookie's heart was beating fast and her cheeks were warm, and just as Rhett caught Scarlett's lips, there was a knock at the door.

Sookie's head turned furiously towards the door, cursing the visitor who was ruining her only quiet evening in peace. She pressed pause and concentrated on the one behind the door. There were no thoughts, only an empty void, a Vampire. She hesitated a moment. It has been some time since she had been in contact with the Vampires. She had broken up with her ex-Vampire boyfriend a few months ago and had made a firm decision about keeping herself away from all Vampire's mess. She finally stood up and went to the door. The shadow on the other side was unmistakable. She knew exactly who it was and it was one of the messes she had hoped to avoid.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was, the tall blond Viking staring at her with this smile that could smell ice in the South Pole. His eyebrows were joined up, giving him an amused face as he was taking full sight of Sookie.

"Eric, what do you want?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Certainly not."

He stood there saying nothing. Sookie held his gaze but all she was thinking was how good he was looking. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with the red sign of Fangtasia under a black leaser jacket. But he was one of the reasons she was trying to start a new and ordinary life.

"Why don't you just tell me here what you want?"

"I'll tell you when I'll be inside." He said still grinning.

"I'm done with all your Vampire bullshit."

"Since when?" He asked getting curious.

Sookie hesitated. The cold wind was now blowing inside, hunting the warmness outside.

"Since I was almost killed by my ex."

He became serious and only nodded.

"Sookie, let me come in, please." His voice was serious but soft.

She shrugged because of the cold air and exhaled.

"Okay, Eric can you please come in?"

His cocky smile was back on.

"Thank you."

She closed the door behind him and walked to the living room. Eric followed her and examined each part of the room.

Sookie sat down and waited for him to sit too. She could almost hear her Grandma' reminding her good manners.

"I'm sorry I don't have True Blood to offer you."

He pulled his arms on each side of the couch, his right leg on the left one, clearly showing that he was comfortable.

"Are you offering me yours?" He asked smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"No I'm certainly not." She paused then went on. "So now will you tell me why you're here?"

His eyes were fixed on the fire and Sookie studied his feature. He was so handsome, his skin perfect, especially with that special glow that all Vampires had. His shoulders were bright and even with the leather jacket she could almost see the hard muscles under. She could remember lying against him as she was drinking from him for the first time. She'd felt so safe in his arms. The thought of it awoke a strange feeling.

Suddenly his eyes were on hers.

"I need your help Sookie." That wasn't what she expected.

"My help? I told you Eric, I don't want to 'help' Vampires anymore."

She unconsciously touched the spot where she'd been staked. She looked at him and thought she saw some sadness in his eyes again.

"It won't be dangerous. I just need you to use your gift." She remembered the first time she 'helped' him. Longshadow had tried to kill her and Eric had killed him protecting her.

"I'll protect you Sookie." A chill ran through her arms. She believed him, because somehow he always had been there to protect her.

"I wouldn't have asked you if there was another way, but Bill has left to Peru, and there's no one else I trust."

She stared at him surprised by his revelation. The tone in his voice was somehow different from his usual one.

She nodded before asking. "What would I have to do?"

The corners of his lips lifted up lightly when he answered "I'm looking for a new waitress and I need you to be there."

Well it surely didn't sound dangerous unless a furious horny girl wanted to kill Sookie to have her way with Eric. The thought of it made her snicker and caught Eric's attention.

One eyebrow lifted and he asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She just said smiling. She saw it wasn't enough for an answer. She exhaled and revealed "I just imagined a crazy girl trying to kill me to have her way with you."

"And it would be surprising?" He asked, this time his cocky smile back on full display.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course every women use to lie at your feet, so I guess no, it wouldn't be surprising."

"Not every women." He said his voice becoming suddenly low.

Sookie felt her cheek burn but tried to regain some composure. She looked at her hands toying with her grandma's shawl.

She lifted her eyes and met his gaze which was clearly lustful. She cleared her throat before asking

"So when do you need me?" She regretted instantly what she said when she realized the second meaning of her question.

"Now, if you let me." He said very low, moving so his elbows were on his knees, his eyes piercing hers. She could feel the power emanating from his body.

"No… I… I meant the job interview." She hated herself for showing her weakness.

He smiled and leant back in the couch.

"The interview is in two days."

Sookie was working the day shift so she had her night off.

"Okay."

They stayed in an awkward silence. Sookie looked down and Eric studying her.

Finally he stood up and she watched him go to the door. She couldn't stop the disappointment she was feeling. She studied him walking; his moves were so smoothes and graceful. It was like he was walking on thin air. His large shoulders, his strong back, his first class ass and his long legs, making him one of the most beautiful man she'd seen and he was in her house. There was something about him so confident, self-conscious; he was so natural with everything. The man smelt power, violence and sex. At the same time, Sookie knew there was some kind of joie-de-vivre, she'd never seen with other Vampires. Eric Northman was really one of his kinds.

She followed him to the door where he was waiting for her.

"Thank you Sookie." He was standing right in front her.

She said nothing, just looked at him. His hand went gently on her cheek, his thumb lightly rubbing her skin. She felt like glamoured by him and didn't move as she saw him bend down to kiss her.

His lips were cold but soft. She wanted to stop but her body betrayed her. She opened her mouth when his tongue asked for entrance and she whimpered as he pulled his arms around her.

He finally pulled away, letting her catch her breath. His eyes were burning with desire and she felt a chill down her spine.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered.

She just shook her head no. She knew she was going to make a mistake but she somehow she just couldn't resist him.

His lips were back on hers, this time more demanding. She was completely taken by his need and moaned as she felt his hands move down to her lower back. His lips left hers and she caught some air. His mouth kissed the skin down to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. Her small hands grabbed his jacked tighter when she heard him whisper "I want you my Lover."

Her heart was biting his way out of her ribcage and her body temperature was reaching the highest level.

He suddenly lifted her in his arms and moved back to the living room laying her in front of the fireplace. She sat up and undid the belt of her dressing gown, leaving her only in her old yellow Mini Mouse t-shirt. She felt stupid but she didn't have time to think more when she felt it taken off of her by a very hungry Vampire.

His face was illuminated by the flames moving in front of them. She kissed him and felt his fangs. Her tongue traced them softly and she felt Eric hiss. He pushed her down and took off the rest of their clothes.

Sookie shivered with desire and by the sudden lack of cloth. Eric felt it and smiled before lowering on top of her. He kissed her breasts hungrily, his hand taking care of one while his mouth was busy with the other one. When he had worshiped both he moved down and stopped between her legs.

Her breath caught up in her throat when he lifted his head to stare at her, while he started to kiss her down. She moaned when she felt his cold tongue parting her lips and his fingers enter her. She was more than ready and was already about to explode when she felt his fingers brush the right spot. His rhythm went faster until she finally had her release. Without even waiting, Eric moved up and kissed her passionately.

His hands took both of her thighs and brought them on his shoulder, lifting her back. She could feel him poke at her entrance and wanted desperately to feel him inside. Her hands moved to his back and she caught his ass firmly as he slowly entered her.

She tried to catch some air and moaned his name while he moved his hips in and out. The feeling was so intense. He stared at her as he was thrusting and he could see the desire in her eyes. Her cheeks were burning and her lips were reddened by their kisses. He leant down to kiss her and her tongue captured his. Eric lowered her legs around his hips and moved faster.

Sookie's "ah's" filled the house with each thrusts until she had her second release. Eric moved some more saying incoherent words before he bit her in the crook her neck. Her eyes opened wide with surprise and by the strong wave of pleasure she suddenly felt.

He carefully licked the wounds until they closed and lied behind her, nuzzling her neck. They watched the fire in silence. Sookie fixed the flames in front of her. She was thinking that she had maybe done a big mistake, she was supposed to stay away from trouble and she had stepped right into it. Eric finally got what he'd tried so many times to have and he would leave her just like Bill had done. A wave of pain and sadness filled her.

She tried to move away from Eric's embrace but he held her tighter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm freezing." Her voice was suddenly cold.

"Sookie" Eric's tone was concerned.

She sat, trying to put the shawl on and avoided looking at Eric's naked form.

"Sookie" He repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not stupid Eric. I know you finally got what you wanted, so now you can leave and go back to Fangtasia, playing the hot and sexy Viking among your brainless fangbangers."

The tears were blurring her gaze.

His face became concerned and his hand left her shoulder. Sookie could tell from the blood he had drunken from her that she'd hurt him.

"So this is how you see me." His voice was low. "I have finally got what I wanted, that's true. But now that I have you, I certainly won't let you go." He moved closer to her, grabbing gently her chin. "I have wanted you from the first day I saw you. I'm not like Bill, Sookie. I won't leave you."

He said the last words slowly, making his point very clear.

Sookie stared at him and couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She just nodded as she knew he wasn't lying to her. She would have to trust him but she still had trouble to believe that he wanted a girl so ordinary like her.

She looked at him and nodded again, smiling.

Eric led her against him and kissed her gently. He slowly pulled away and asked her with his cocky smile. "So you think I'm a hot sexy Viking?"

She laughed while her sexy Vampire lowered her for another round.


End file.
